1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cell phone accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pocket or wallet adhered to the cell phone to provide a way to minimize the quantity of items a user carries while making those items easier to locate and access, and to provide a way to tether the cellular phone to the user's hand.
2. Related Art
People often carry a cellular phone in addition to other items, such as a wallet or purse, and the items therein, such as personal identification cards, driver's license, credit/atm cards, cash, keys, etc. It has been proposed to secure a pouch to a cellular phone. These pouches adhere to an outer surface of a cellular phone and can carry credit cards or other similar payment cards, identification or other similar cards, or other small objects. For example, see the iRoo card pouch attachment by Kena Kai, or the Stixs card carrying pouch, or the Sinji Pouch by Sinjimoru, or the CardNinja® by Wallaroo LLC. In addition, see US Patent Publications 2013/0037187; 2012/0168483; and 2005/0133130; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,364.